


Red umbrella

by mochitam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apartment, Boys In Love, Crushes, Fluff, Gay, Hyunjin’s a sweetheart, Hyunjin’s lonely, JYP - Freeform, Jisung’s a sweetheart, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Changbin - Freeform, One Shot, Seoul, Short Story, Umbrellas, aggresive kissing, fast burn, first person POV, kkami, losers - Freeform, uwu, win for hyunsung nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitam/pseuds/mochitam
Summary: Hyunjins life was dull until he spotted that red umbrella





	Red umbrella

I felt dumb leaving the house without an umbrella. I had seen the sky and the clouds starting to pour in at only 9am. I should’ve listened to my gut and went back inside to grab the contraption, but I was already late. I sighed. I was standing in the entrance of the office-only millimeters away was a humongous puddle along with pouring rain. There was so much rain I could barely even see the people outside. I knew I had to move eventually, people were already crowding behind me. I took a deep breath and took a step into the drowning drops. 

They were slightly cold but not unbearable.  
I shuffled quickly down the sidewalk and did a slow trot to the bus stop. A short old lady gave me a look when I sat down next to her but she said nothing. I must have looked ridiculous- a full five foot ten and drenched in water. Just another day in Hwang Hyunjin’s world. 

I wasn’t sure when the bus was actually supposed to arrive so I took a second to people watch. It was one of my favorite things to do on days like this. Boring days where I knew that after work I’d be running home to an empty house—besides Kkami— and doing nothing for the rest of the day. It wasn’t how I always pictured my life to turn out but it could be a lot worse. A roof over my head is all I could ask for.

Cars drove down the street quickly—their tires splashed through puddles and sprayed the already wet sidewalk. There was one such unlucky soul, a woman in her early 30’s. From a mile away you could tell she was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. She carried a blue umbrella and stood on the edge of the sidewalk engrossed in her phone. It wasn’t hard to see the large bus coming her way on the street beside her and before anyone could comprehend… the lady was drenched in water from head to toe. I almost burst out laughing at how frustrated she got. A smile creeped it’s way onto my face as I watched her tap her phone screen continuously only gaining a dead phone in return. 

Things like these always made me feel a little bit happier in my own little world. I liked to think that that could’ve been me and that I should be happy that it wasn’t. It always makes me feel purposeful for some reason. 

After the bus tidal waved upon the poor woman it slowed to a stop in front of the raggedy bench. I stood up and made my way onto it—making sure to let the little old lady go first—paid my fee then sat down. I always chose the same seat which was just one from the back and most of the time the seat next to me was empty. Thankfully my seat was empty today but literally every other seat on the bus was taken up. A little boy with a bowl cut and a yellow backpack stared me down when I passed him. I guess that’s what I get for not grabbing an umbrella.

I sat down in my seat and waited for the bus to start it’s long trek but once it started to move it stopped again. I looked out the window curiously to see a bright red umbrella standing next to the door of the bus. Said umbrella made its way onto the bus and only then did I see it’s bearer. A boy. 

The boy was small and quite thin from what I could tell since he was wearing a big manilla sweater. His hair was a warm blond and very soft looking. His eyes were small but squinted cutely when he smiled after thanking the bus driver for stopping. When he turned to face the aisle looking curiously for a seat, my heart skipped a beat. I studied the earrings dangling from both his pierced ears, they complemented his chubbier cheeks appropriately. The boy was beautiful. For a second he looked unreal to me and I didn’t even realize I was staring off into space until I heard a very deep yet soft voice next to me. I snapped out of my trance and looked to my left to find the voice. Weirdly enough, it was him. 

The boy was looking down at me with the sweetest smile on his face. His red umbrella was passing from one small hand lined with rings to the other that was completely bare. His hands looked so comfortable and warm. I was finding it hard to control myself around this man. 

“Ah, excuse me? Sorry to bother you but I saw you had an extra seat and I was wondering if it’s taken?” The boy asked. His voice was smooth but flowed like a deep melody. Every word he said sound like a song. It fit him perfectly.

“Oh! No, it’s not taken. Please, sit, I’m so sorry.” I muttered out. The boy bowed slightly then slid into the seat next to mine so I was pressed up against the window. 

I took a moment to study him up close. His eyes were deep around the edges but a bright brown in the center. His skin was extremely smooth and it took me a second to notice the slight makeup he wore. His eyelids were coated faintly with pink eye shadow. His lips looked chilled from the cold but they were heart shaped and slightly smooth. And when he smiled the heart only grew. The boy was perfect… not a blemish in sight. He looked as if he could be an idol and I was starting to worry he was.

He turned to me again, “My name is Jisung! Han Jisung. Sorry for bothering you but also thank you so much for this seat. It’s really hard standing on a bus for me. People get too close or grabby and it’s the worst experience. You seemed like a friendly face so I hope I didn’t misjudge?” Jisung Indulged. 

Han Jisung. 

What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. A ‘friendly face?’ For a second I thought I felt my face heat up but it must be my imagination. “Oh no you’re perfectly fine, this seat gets a little lonely. Also I totally understand how awkward it is to stand on these robots.” I gestured to the bus with my hand and Jisung chuckled. “Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Hwang Hyunjin, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Hyunjin… I’ve never met a Hyunjin what a pretty name.” Jisung said. He looked down as he said it and I assumed he was lost in thought. 

“D-Do you live around here? In Seoul? I’ve never seen you around before.” And I definitely would have noticed you. But I didn’t say that out loud. Small talk wasn’t my thing but I wanted to know as much about Jisung as I could before my stop came. 

“Yeah actually I do. I’m just coming back from my studio, I studied rap and production in college so here I am. I don’t usually take the bus, my friend Changbin usually gives me a ride but today he had to meet up with a friend. But what about you? Do you live around here?” Jisung was a smooth talker and I found myself falling more and more in love with his voice. 

“Unfortunately yes I do. I’ve long been tired of this city’s air. I work at a billing company. You know calling random phone numbers and getting cussed at. Yes, I am busy busy busy.” It was true I’ve worked at JYP since I was in college and that was half a decade ago. The company is respectful but they overwork me. 

The second I graduated High school my father had basically planned my whole life and sent me to study business. I wasn’t interested in it all and I’m still not. I’ve never had the guts to stand up to my dad though, but this lovely boy didn’t need to know any of that.

Jisung let out a genuine laugh, he covered his mouth when he laughed but when he was done those fingers instantly went back to the umbrella. Twiddling and twiddling. “Tell me, what is a busy man like you doing out in this rain without an umbrella?” Jisung said, sending me a little smirk as well. Was he flirting?

“Oh you know… was late this morning… left it at home. Now I’ll have to book it once I get off this bus if I don’t want my dog to start licking me the second I walk through the door.” I trailed my gaze from those fingers to outside and I sighed. It was pouring just as bad as it was when I got on the bus. 

I heard Jisung hum next to me questioningly. I looked over to him and cocked my head. He just looked at me and smiled. 

“How about I walk you home! You seem like such a nice guy I feel like I owe you a favor.” Jisung stated. 

This escalated. 

“No! Please Jisung-ssi you don’t have to. I would feel so bad and I don’t want you to go out of your wa-”

“Eh!” Jisung cut me off. “I wouldn’t be going out of my way because I know for a fact we get off at the same spot.” 

“Are you stalking me?” I eyeballed him. He just crossed his arms and pouted.

“Noo. I just happen to see you at the bus stop in the morning. Trust me handsome, you’re hard to miss.” The rapper said. 

I was more lost than anything at this point. Just a few minutes ago I didn’t even know this boy existed but here he is telling me he notices me when I’m not paying attention. I feel like a teenage boy with a middle school crush. 

“Okay if what you say is true then you can walk me home.” Jisung lit up with the brightest smile I have ever seen. “But! If I find out you actually live fifty miles away this aquantinece is over.” I finalized. Jisung pouted once more then nodded his head. For some reason it felt like we were already friends.  
…  
Before we got off the bus I snagged Jisung’s umbrella from his hand with no warning. He startled slightly and stuttered out in confusion. “I-I can hold it! It is my umbrella after all.” 

I rolled my eyes and looked down on him. The umbrella was already open and spread out like a rose. “You’re too short to hold this for me, it’s okay I don’t mind.” I told him mischievously. His jaw dropped slightly and I could tell he wanted to send a remark but I was already walking and dragging him away by the elbow. 

We stayed close for the whole walk. I didn’t want to accidentally push Jisung out of his own umbrella and risk him getting wet and sick because of me. The thought of him being burdened in any way clenched my heart a bit. 

“Ah!” Jisung suddenly barked out. I turned and looked down on him. He was staring at me with those bright eyes. “Please just call me Jisung. There is seriously no need for formalities. But, how old are you? You look about my age but I just want to make sure.” 

I chuckled. “I’m twenty-one, my birthdays in March, what about you?” I told him factually. 

His face deflated a bit and he let his lips form into a pout. “I’m twenty-one too but my birthdays in September…if you want I can call you hyung?” 

“No! No, it’s okay. Just call me Hyunjin.” I told him. His pout turned into a smile and he focused his eyes back on the sidewalk in front of us. Every now and then his shoulder would no longer be brushing against mine and I’d pull him closer.  
…  
Turns out Jisung did live in the same place as me. Actually, it turns out Jisung lived in the same apartment complex as me.

“H-How have we never seen each other?” I asked the smaller boy. Now we were stood in front of the elevator, our very shitty and possibly unsafe elevator. 

Jisung was stood to my side, shaking his umbrella slightly. “Well, i’ve most definitely seen you.” He stated. I looked over at him, he was done shaking the red umbrella and was now looking up at me with those brown eyes. “I like to think of myself as a good stalker.” He continued.

I laughed. This boy seriously came out of nowhere and already has my heart in flames. I shook my head and pressed the button for the elevator. “What floor do you live on?” I asked once we were both stood inside the large contraption. 

“The third, what about you?” 

“Same. This is weird, I can’t believe i’ve never noticed you before.” I pressed the third floor button and stumbled slightly as the elevator shifted to life, Jisung only laughed. 

“Maybe i'm just good at being inconspicuous.” The elevator dinged signaling it was going past the 2nd floor. “Now, how much weirder would it be if I asked you to come in for some tea, Hwang Hyunjin?” Jisung asked. 

Maybe I really liked the way he said my full name. 

“Pretty weird, but a cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.” 

Jisung smiled cheesily and my heart fluttered. This boy could inhale and i’m sure I would burst into shards.

…  
Jisungs apartment was similar to mine. Only a one bedroom. The only difference was that it was quite-

“Messy, I know. I don’t… get around much.” Jisung states once he had hung up his umbrella and was making his way to the kitchen. 

I trudged off my shoes and followed him slowly; finding it easy to maneuver considering our apartments were similar. The walkway was mainly just shoes but the living room, was a disaster. Ramen bowls mainly littered the table and floor. Shirts were thrown haphazardly across the sofa and even the t.v. The kitchen, that was off of the living room, had dishes in every crevice. The sink was absolutely filled. 

I couldn’t help but snicker slightly. “How do you manage in… this.” I asked. Jisung was now pulling a stool from the corner of the kitchen over to the cabinets. He stopped it in front of the sink and started his climb.

“Oh you know, it’s an organized mess. I manage just fine thank you very much.” Jisung was up on the stool reaching on almost his tiptoes into the cabinet above. 

My heart lurched in fear as the chair screeched slightly and I was behind Jisung in no time. The chair slid from beneath the youngers feet and oh yes, he fell. I heard him yelp as he crashed into me and we both barreled to the floor, me underneath. 

Jisung pushed himself up on my chest with his elbows, in his left hand he held a small box. “Well, I got the tea.” He giggled. 

I closed my eyes and sighed.  
…

Jisung was lighthearted. He seemed to find the beauty in practically anything; and the more tea dates we had, the more intriguing I found it to listen to him. 

“It was just a baby turtle and I couldn’t leave him.” Jisung explained to me on our possible 7th tea date. It was pretty late into the night and Jisung had asked if I would stay over. After the past month and a half of getting to know the boy with the red umbrella, I never wanted to spend a day apart from him.

I had said yes and we were now laying on his clean living room floor(courtesy of myself). Jisung was telling me about the turtle he saved from a gang; though I highly doubt it was an actual ‘gang’ per say. 

“So I walked up to these large muscly guys right.” He was looking me dead in the eye now, with a serious glint. “And I said, ‘Did you know most humans die from a snapping turtles bite.’ Obviously I was bluffing I don’t know shit about turtles but the guys looked at me like I was crazy so I continued, ‘Yeah, knew a cousin once, got bit real bad. The doctors tried to save him but it was too late. So now I make sure no one else makes the same mistake.’” Jisung shook his head a little and I chuckled quietly. 

“The guys were still looking at me crazy and then out of fucking nowhere Hyunjin, the turtle bites one of the guy’s hand!” I burst out laughing then and Jisung continued chuckling through his story. “I couldn’t believe my luck, the guy started crying and the others had to pry the turtle from his hand. I’ve never seen so much blood. So you know what I did?”

I shook my head, “What did you do?” I asked in between laughs.

Jisung huffed. “I continued bluffing, ‘You might want to get him to a hospital he probably has at least an hour.’ Oh my Hyunjin they ran so fast. Long conclusion short I took the turtle home, named him John. Three weeks later he was gone. Haven’t seen him since.” 

I looked at Jisung curiously. “You’re full of shit.” I said. 

He looked at me wide eyed. “No i’m serious! I even have a picture of him!” Jisung sprinted from his spot on the floor and rushed to the other room. In a second he was back with a tiny photo in his hand. I sat up as he handed it to me. 

The picture was of teenage Jisung, he looked the same but was mildly shorter and chubbier. He was smiling brightly in the picture with a full set of braces. In his hands was a turtle and on the bottom of the photo in scratchy handwriting was the word, ‘John’.

I looked at Jisung bewildered. “You never told me you had braces.” I smirked. He flushed almost immediately and snatched the picture from my hand after sitting down.

“T-that’s not the point.” He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Cute.” I said aloud, not really meaning to. Jisung heard though and looked at me knowingly.

“You think i’m cute?” He asked. The flush was gone and he was suddenly the confident one.

I coughed out of embarrassment and turned my head to the side, “M-maybe.” 

I was feeling overheated at this point and when I felt fingers under my chin my heart was in flames once again. Jisung turned my head to look at him and he was smiling softly. We’d never been this close and I was starting to realize all of his imperfections, but they actually seemed quite perfect to me.

“You know,” Jisung whispered lowly, eyes trailing across my face. I suppose I was doing the same to him. He continued, “I've always liked you.” 

If my heart was in flames before surely it was nothing but ashes now. 

Slowly, unknowingly and maybe unwillingly we were leaning in closer to each other. Soon enough I could feel Jisungs breath fanning across my face and once his eyes were locked on my lips, I was gone. 

I captured Jisung lips with my own fiercely. I heard him whimper out of the aggressiveness but eventually our mouths were moving together. My hand found its way into Jisungs blond hair and I wanted to cry at how soft it was. My other hands was trailing down his waist, I’d just noticed how petite he actually was. My tongue prodded against Jisungs lips asking for permission and he granted it instantly. As if a perfect fit we were hungrily intertwined. All air was forgotten once Jisung grabbed a fistful of my own hair. I groaned and pushed him down on the floor, hovering over him. 

Maybe we were like this for seconds, minutes or even hours, but all I know is that when we pulled away I never wanted him to let go. 

Our foreheads were pressed together; breaths fanning across each other’s faces. I looked Jisung in the eye and felt my soul shatter. 

Jisung inhaled. “You have no idea, how long i’ve waited for you to do that.” He said in between breaths. 

I smirked. “You could've just asked.” And I leaned down once more, stealing away the boy with the red umbrellas heart.  
…

**Author's Note:**

> LETS GOOOO HYUNSUNG NATION!!!!
> 
> uwu 
> 
> talk to me! @strayult on twt


End file.
